Silence in the Library
by darthvair65
Summary: Roxas is trying to concentrate on writing his paper. His iTunes comes up with a song that mentions 'cock' a lot, and it's all downhill from there.  Axel/Roxas, for a prompt on my writing LJ


**Title**: Silence in the Library  
**Pairing**: Axel/Roxas  
**Rating**: R  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the computer this was typed on, and neither do I make any money off of writing.  
**Warnings**: library sex, Katy Perry music  
**Summary**: Roxas is trying to concentrate on writing his paper. His iTunes comes up with a song that mentions 'cock' a lot, and it's all downhill from there.  
**Word Count**: 1350  
**A/N**: Ok, so the original prompt from Whimzii involved Roxas masturbating while librarian!Axel creeped, but. Well. That's for another time, perhaps. So blame Whimzii for requesting, and Mongoosestarr and railenthe for poking me about it. :D Roxas' paper writing methods are also the ones I employed for four years. Above all, enjoy~

Roxas had long found that writing papers required a soundtrack for him to listen to; throughout college he could be found in the campus library, plugged into his headphones and tapping away relentlessly at the keyboard to the beat of the music in his ear. The words flowed easier, and sounded a whole lot better, when typed out to the 'Death Note' or 'Torchwood' soundtracks, or if the paper was due in three hours and Roxas hadn't even started the ten page assignment, the '300' soundtrack was more appropriate.

He blamed his boyfriend for the insanity that was his current writing mix; electronic pop and other eclectic bands that he exposed Roxas to. Said boyfriend, Roxas mused, was probably kicking some obnoxious teenager off the library computers in preparation for closing time and cursing away at the people who just left their books out on tables for anyone but themselves to put away. Tucked away in the historical reference section on the second floor of the town library on a Sunday night, Roxas was almost guaranteed to not be disturbed. The paper had to be dropped off at his professor's office by 10 AM, and he was starting to lose focus.

Surrounded by no less than seventeen books, all open, dog-eared, and tabbed - a librarian's worst nightmare – Roxas decided the song playing now was putting him to sleep, and let his iTunes shuffle to the next song.

If there was one song on this particular playlist Roxas figured he should have cringed at, it was "Peacock."

The iron hammer of judgment had fallen on him for the presence of this song before, namely when he and Hayner were playing Resident Evil 5 and suddenly the song started playing. Recognizing it as Axel's temporary gag ringtone, Roxas had simply snickered and directed Sheva to perform a roundhouse, the song's peppy introduction punctured by the satisfying smash of a zombie skull. Hayner on the other hand, turned and gave him a look that hovered somewhere between horror and disbelief, completely forgetting about the zombies – too busy staring at Roxas with a twitching eyebrow and slack jaw – that attacked and started eating Chris' face. Roxas' business-suited Sheva, fabulous as ever, kept moving, unresponsive to Chris' plight.

As it was Roxas didn't really care, it wasn't like he really loved the song or thought Katy Perry was the second coming, it was just a fun song that seemed to fit in well with the rest of them. And one that reminded him of Axel and his foolishness, but he couldn't focus on that now.

He was fully aware of the imminence of closing time, so he wasn't all that startled when he felt long, lean arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and a chin settle at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Axel's ear pressed against the outside of the headphone.

"Quite the interesting choice for paper-writing, don't you think?" Axel asked, loud enough for Roxas to hear him over the chorus of _I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock, your peacock, cock, cock._

He felt the exhalation of breath against his neck, even the sharp, knowing smile on his boyfriend's face, and could imagine his eyes crinkling up behind black-rimmed glasses.

There was something about librarians . . . Roxas couldn't quite put a finger on it, but it was definitely something he took advantage of with Axel being employed with said town institution.

"What are you writing about, anyway?"

"Nosy," Roxas muttered, his tone devoid of venom as he pulled the ear bud from the left side and showed him the word document, Katy still singing away.

"I think you need a new title," Axel said thoughtfully a few seconds later.

"What gave you that impression?"

"Well," Axel began, obviously trying to sound tolerant of his boyfriend's point of view. "For one thing I do not think your professor will appreciate 'Why Romans and Greeks Weren't Size Queens and Pedophiles and Furthermore, I Hate You' as your title."

Roxas considered this. "You think that's too much?"

"I think maybe you need some caffeine before you try to finish this paper. She's going to think you were smoking something if you hand that in."

"That's why it's called a _working title_, Axel – I'll think of a better one before I hand it in tomorrow."

"You know we gotta go, right?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, staring back at his laptop screen intently as Axel's arms slid closer around him, hands sliding over his chest slowly. "I see what you're doing."

"What?" Fingers teasing his nipple, rubbing it through Roxas' shirt.

"Trying to entice me with sex, so I'll forget about the paper."

"Well, I have to close in a bit, and you need to sleep, so it's not like I'm leading you down a dark path or anything."

"If we go home, I want to crash. I can't stay up that late, I have to finish this early and bring it in – and if I oversleep I will kill you."

"Then why don't we have some fun here?" Axel whispered suggestively, his hand making its way down Roxas' torso sensually.

"Fucking in a library, Axel?" Roxas grinned and turned his head to smirk at him. "Feeling nostalgic?"

"Nobody's here," Axel offered in explanation. "And, you know, you talking about size queens and the song going on about cocks didn't really help either."

"Sometimes I wonder what you would do if I wasn't so indulgent of your whims," Roxas said, saving the document and closing his laptop, the other ear bud popping out.

"You know nothing about my whims," Axel murmured, his lips and teeth engaged with Roxas' neck. "You never had to write a paper on _Lolita._"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, but didn't inquire further; Axel was pulling him out of his chair and up against the flat plane of a bookshelf, pressing his obvious arousal against Roxas' ass.

The library was empty and locked, but all the lights were still on and it gave them the impression that someone could walk in on them at any given moment; just like the time they fucked in the 24-hour room during college finals, the old heard-of-hearing librarian a few shelves away as they moved together frantically. They could afford to take it a little slower now, though.

Axel sliding into him, several minutes later after a brief condom search, slick with lube and thrusts languid, was like nothing else, the slow, satisfying burn making him gasp as his boyfriend nudged his prostate. Roxas gripped the edge of the bookcase, his knuckles turning white as he held himself steady and Axel pushed forward, pressing him up against the cool metal, a hand on his hip and one stroking his cock.

Roxas forgot about the paper pretty quickly, so lost in the hot slide of Axel inside him and all around, couldn't remember if it had anything to do with size queens and couldn't really find it in himself to care, anyways. He started moaning loudly and encouraging Axel, until the redhead pushed two fingers in his mouth and whispered hotly in his ear, "Silence in the library, Roxas," licking his earlobe. "Can you handle it?"

A surge of anticipation and heat rolled through Roxas, trying valiantly to stay quiet even as Axel started pounding into him and jacking him off in time.

Roxas came with a hushed gasp around Axel's fingers, the sound choked off as his hips and body jerked with the force of it; Axel was a little louder, but he was a librarian – and the 'low voices' rule didn't really apply to them anyway.


End file.
